Economy Guide
This guide will help get you oriented and started in the game's economy and property system. Note, though, that it won't give away all the details! Some of the fun is discovering through trial and error, so we'll point you down the right path and you can discover the rest through experimentation and IC communication. Earning Money & Banking You start out on the grid with some cash - the amount varies with what 'special' you took in char gen. You can spend this money right away or make it grow - it's up to you! Jobs As in RL, the best way to get a steady flow of income is to get a job. To do this, you can sign up with one of the paying factions such as a military organization, you can respond to a paying ad you see by using '+bbread 16', or you can make an arrangement with another character. Folks like engineers and medics can almost always pick up a few extra credits doing jobs for those as need them. You can also go into business for yourself - as a merchant, as a bounty hunter, or something else. Interested? Ask around ICly or advertise yourself on +bb 16. Those who owe you money - be they employer or friend, can use the +pay command to pass over those creds. As of now, the pay system is not automated. Shipping Feel like being an entrepreneur? One of the best way to get started on your own is to obtain (by whatever means) a sizable freighter ship. Everything from a small-but-fast freighter like the YT-1300 to a huge, pokey cargo hauler such as a GR77 (recommended) can be used to operate the +cargo system, and they are easily obtainable from starting credits if you pick the Property perk. If you didn't do that, ask around for a loan. Generally, the larger the cargo hold, the more profitable the cargo shipment - take a look at Shipyards for a list. Characters who are skilled at trading will make more money, while pilots can deliver the cargo more quickly. Groups of characters, however, will make MUCH more money, so bring your friends and RP out the cargo hauling! A ship can run one haul of cargo per day. If you are more criminally inclined, perhaps a life of piracy is for you, and it's easy to get started - you just need some kind of pirate ship! Either +cargo or +pirate is a great way to get your career off the ground - +help +pirate and +help +cargo are highly informative. Investments Banks Most, although not all, worlds include a bank. Banks are used primarily for basic investing. When you find a bank, simply walk inside and type 'l bank' for instructions. Here, you can +collect the money you've earned through investments and, when you have enough, +invest more. Every player starts out with an invisible zero-level investment of 100 credits/week. Investments can be liquidated one level at a time for less than the initial value of the deposit (this can be considered 'taxes'). At its most basic level, investments in a bank work according to the following: And so forth, following the pattern until you're making about 2K/week. Then the income per week increment increases to 250 per level, then later 500, then finally 1000. How much you earn on your investments depends on your wealth stats - the higher your wealth, the better your return. Taking certain classes that increase this stat will increase the value of your investments! Property Like banks, you can also +invest in property, which while being far more profitable, can easily be taken away from you, should you stray from the law or anger someone. To obtain property, you buy it from a planetary deed object. However, it is also possible to have property in space, through skyhooks, or to receive planetary property from a faction. The first step, after purchase is to +control/add yourself to the property. Now you can begin investing with +invest/here . For example: You just bought an apartment on Coruscant. You must now head over to it and '+control/add here='. Then you can invest there with '+invest/here apartment'. Now, when you look at the room, under the room description: This is a modest apartment earning 400 credits/week. Property investment doubles, approximately, in cost with each investment, and caps out at 40,000 credits. To collect earnings, use +collect/here. For more information, see +help Property. Buying Goods Money's no good if you can't also spend it! You might want to hook up with a few basics - like a comlink and a blaster - to start, and build your way up to more exotic and exciting goods. Markets & Vendors Most planets have a market or vendor located somewhere - ask or wander around to find these. You'll know you've found a place that sells stuff when you see 'marketplace' in the name of an object or 'vendor' after the name. Simply look at the object for details on what they're selling and how to use them. Markets allow you to +sell and +appraise as well as to +buy, while vendors only allow you to +buy. Different vendors and markets will sell different things - and for different prices. Want the best deal? Ask around! Merchants Merchants are in the trade. They have connections and the stats to go with it - which means they may be able to cut a better deal than you can and they know where the best stuff is. They can get you exotic goods and may also have a lead on things like cheaper used ships. We highly encourage people to talk with merchants about those items you've been wanting to buy. Do your trade through them - everyone comes out on top! If you don't know any merchants, ask around OOC and someone will point you toward one. Shipyards There are shipyards on several planets. Here you can buy parts to repair or upgrade ships, as well as ships themselves. Again, look at the vendor for directions. For those that sell ships, you can also use +sell-me to hear a salespitch for the ship in question. Category:Guides